crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (commonly shortened to just Pinstripe Potoroo) is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Doctor Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for wielding a Tommy Gun and laughing madly. He made his first appearance in [[Crash Bandicoot (game)|the first Crash Bandicoot game]]. In ''Crash Bandicoot'''' and [[Crash Team Racing|''Crash Team Racing]], he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien, whereas in the N. Sane Trilogy, he is voiced by Jess Harnell. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, however, he is voiced by Robbie Daymond. History ''Crash Bandicoot In ''Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe is the head of "Cortex Power", Doctor Neo Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", but also Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and is always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidentally shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. After the events of the game, Pinstripe moved to Chicago and operates a city wide sanitation company. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex no Gyakushuu! It is stated in the Japanese manual that Crash and Tawna broke up leading to her dating Pinstripe. This is meant to line up with the manga which was released at the same time. However, this is just a made-up joke, since this is completely disregarded in the West, nor has this ever been confirmed by Naughty Dog. Crash Team Racing He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. While racing against him, he fights back with an infinite supply of Bowling Bombs, which are thrown backwards. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. He drives a black kart which has high acceleration just like N. Gin and Coco. His home track is Hot Air Skyway in Citadel City. After the events of ''CTR, Pinstripe became a used car salesman in New Jersey and gave a slight reference that he pulls his tommy gun out to make the customers decide faster. Stats *Speed: 4/7 *Acceleration: 7/7 *Turning: 3/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate ''Crash Twinsanity Pinstripe made a brief cameo appearance in this game at Crash's "birthday party" Dr. Cortex organized. He nods his head at the camera while wielding his gun. He also appears in a scrapped storyboard. Crash Boom Bang! Pinstripe returns in ''Crash Boom Bang! as a playable character. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pinstripe returns in the ''N. Sane Trilogy, reprising the role he had in the first game. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Pinstripe retains his spot as Citadel City's boss and still races at Hot Air Skyway, throwing Bowling Bombs during the race. Like other CTR bosses, he is unlocked upon being beaten at his track. After Oxide's defeat, he still becomes a used cars salesman at New Jersey, but his morally questionable methods of getting sales eventually leads to his license getting revoked, forcing Pinstripe to return to his old job as a CEO and bodyguard. Characteristics Personality Pinstripe is a parody of mafia gangsters seen in films such as ''Scarface, and talks with a strong Brooklyn accent. Pinstripe's gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. He is one of Cortex's most intelligent mutants. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" He also seems grumpy when he loses, possibly because he was really close to racing Oxide. This was changed however in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, instead he acts more lighthearted and shows good sportsmanship as he gladly brushes off his loss and chooses to respect the player's decision to face Oxide by graciously handing over the key, though he goes back to being grumpy after laughing about it, most likely because he didn't like joking about his loss. Physical Appearance Pinstripe's size appears to be that of the average human male. He possesses dark brown fur and large ears which are pink inside. He has dark brown, almost black hair, which is slicked back. He has dark markings around his eyes and a lighter brown muzzle. He has a black nose and black eyes with yellow scelras. He wears a pinkish-red suit with a neon green dress shirt and a black tie, as well as black shoes with white socks. He is almost always holding his Tommy Gun, even when he is on the victory podium in the racing titles. However, in Crash Twinsanity, he instead dons a dull purple pinstriped suit with a dull lavender dress shirt and a dark indigo tie, as well as golden buttons. He also has gold rings on some of his fingers, and a gold pin on his tie. His nose was made noticeably bigger, his sceleras darkened from yellow to gold, and his muzzle and the inside of his ears were made deep beige. In Boom Bang his suit was made a solid red, with a dull mint dress shirt and a black tie. His shoes are now brown and his muzzle is light beige. His original suit in N. Sane Trilogy now has pale pink pinstriping. His muzzle marking was removed, making him an even shade of brown all over. His lips are now noticeably reddened and the dark markings under his eyes were made more prominant. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' (cameo) *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Pinstripe Potoroo/Gallery Trivia *Coincidentally, Pinstripe is the fourth boss in both Crash Bandicoot and CTR. *In the Crash games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points for a boss, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place) in Crash Bandicoot, who had nine, and N. Gin (first place), who had five and seven, equaling twelve, between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Ironically, in Crash Bandicoot, when the player completes Generator Room the door at the end says "Safety First!" with a picture of Pinstripe's face on it. *Due to a glitch, his foot is invisible after the alternate ending in the first game. This has led to a joke around the internet stating that Pinstripe lost his foot in the fight with Crash. However, closer inspection shows he's just kneeling down on one knee. *It's unknown why he makes very little appearances when he's Cortex's bodyguard. It's possible that Pinstripe is no longer allied with Cortex since after the events of the first game, as he will race against Cortex in CTR and the fact that Cortex, in Cortex Strikes Back said he had no allies since the first game. *His first name is a reference to 'pinstripe suits' which are, for the most part, the standard gangster but more fittingly Mafia attire. *In some early NTSC copies of CTR Pinstripe's icon looked different. His head was smaller and his icon looked different. He shares this trait with Papu Papu. *If the player is using the 'language glitch' in CTR, his head swaps with Komodo Joe's, whereas his body swaps with Papu Papu's. *While playing the Purple Gem Cup in CTR, he is seen in last place all the time and is the slowest character there. It's even possible to overlap Pinstripe and even possible for the AI to overlap him as well due to bad start positions. *He's the only CTR boss whose kart is a dark color. The other 4 have light colored karts. *According to concept art, Pinstripe was originally going to be a striped bandicoot instead of a potoroo. *In original game, his laugh comes from the sound called Cartoon, Laughter - Male: Sinister Laugh, Human Comedy Laughs from album Comedy Vocals: Sound Effects. *According to a Twitter post by Robbie Daymond, he voiced Pinstripe Potoroo in Nitro-Fueled. However, the game's end credits list Jess Harnell as Pinstripe's voice actor. de:Pinstripe Potoroo es:Don Pinstripelli Potorotti fr:Pinstripe Potoroo it:Pinstripe Potoroo pt:Pinstripe Potoroo pt-br:Pinstripe Potorro ru:Пинстрайп Потору Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Character Cameos Category:Mutants Category:Citadel City Category:Challenges Category:Males